His New Best Friend
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: What does Nick do when his girlfriend is gone? Find out.


His New Best Friend

By JessicaHarter

Rated: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or their likeness. I however own the OC and the story is of my imagination.

Nick eyes the object carefully. He didn't touch it, just looked at it.

His girlfriend, Jessica had shown it to him before. But she never left it out. She had said that it was her best friend when Nick was away. For some reason this disturbed him. It was as big as he was and as think. Jessica gone to great lengths to get one so similar, Nick knew that.

It seemed he looked at it for a while before he finally got the courage to reach out and pick it up.

He was shocked at the feeling of it. It seemed almost real. But it was pink, he knew it couldn't be.

A sudden thought found it's way into Nick's head.

Use it.

He contemplated this.

Jessica was out shopping and wouldn't be back for at least two hours, and he was bored.

Nick stared down at the pink dildo in his hands. He knew how a guy could use one. He wasn't prude.

Before he could change his mind, Nick shut the bedroom door and closed all the windows. He sat on the king size bed and held the fake penis in his hands, turning it over.

The thought of Jessica using it was enough to get Nick turned on slightly.

He stripped.

Lying down on his back he took his cock into his hands and pumped it till it was fully hard, soft grunts escaping his mouth as he did so.

Satisfied with his hardness, Nick thought of how to use it.

Lube.

He needed lube. However he doubted that there was any in his house, but he searched the draws anyway.

He didn't find any lube, but he did find lotion.

'Good enough,' Nick thought to himself, 'lotion put the body in motion.'

The thought made him smile.

Taking a deep breath, Nick applied the lotion to the dildo and spread his legs. He leaned back and propped his butt up with a pillow. He searched for his hole and when he found it, he shoved the dildo in quickly.

"Holy fuck!" He screamed in pain, he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much.

Nick lay with the sex toy in his ass until the pain faded. Then slowly he removed all but the tip and slowly pushed it back in, not going all the way. After a few more stroked the rounded tip of the dildo pushed against his prostate.

He cried out in pleasure.

Nick waited several second before he started penetrating back into his own boy-pussy, stopping only one to re-lotion the dildo.

As the minutes wore on he started moving faster, more hard.

His moans were coming quicker and he surprised himseld as to how good this was feeling.

Nearing his climax, Nick grasped tightly onto his throbbing dick and began to rub it. Quickening his pace his hips started to move up and down. His head thrown back, Nick grunted. He was sweaty, his hair sticking to his forhead and his chest glistening.

His hands and body moved quicker, his orgasm only moments away.

"Fuck, God, please...'' He moaned and opened his mouth wide.

The dildo now slid easily in and out of his ass, poking his prostate and bringing him into a state of bliss. He thrashed his head from side to side and finally came. Sending his sticky juices all over his hand and dripping from his stomach onto the dildo, which he pulled, reluctantly, from his ass.

Nick rubbed the cum up from his chest and pulled at his nipples for a couple of seconds before rolling over to his side.

He examined the dildo in his hands, amazed that it had just came from his assholt. He put it down next to him and pulled a quilt over his body, falling into a deep sleep, a happy smile plastered onto his face.

When Jessica retured an hour later from the mall, she found Nick in the exact position. She grinned when she picked up the dildo, knowing what had went on in the bed.

It sent a tingle down her spine knowing Nick used her dildo, and she shivered again at the thought of what was to come.

Her and Nick's sexual relationship had just moved to an entirely different level, and all because Nick wanted to make a new friend.

The End


End file.
